


Sssssspider Flassssssh

by deep_dark_dangerous



Series: Venomous Love [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_dark_dangerous/pseuds/deep_dark_dangerous
Summary: Flash wakes up kidnapped what's going to happen to him?





	Sssssspider Flassssssh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JedaKnight27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedaKnight27/gifts).

> A gift for JedaKinght27 until I can write their requests.

Flash comes to and is aware of a few things.

One, there's a strong pain in the back of his head. Two, he's strung up with something tied around his wrists and ankles. Three, he's naked.

Flash tries to calm his frantic breathing as the events from earlier come to him. He had been going to school. He'd been excited to start college and he hadn't been paying attention, like an idiot.

Someone or something had hit him from behind and he can't remember anything after that.

He squirms in the ropes feeling something brush against his crack and he gulps. The ropes groan and he drops an inch pressing whatever is beneath him up against his hole and he thinks it might be a dildo.

This is bad.

He hears a giggle and he turns his head and sees Peter Parker and he knows he's screwed.

Peter hasn't been seen in years since he was nabbed by Venom. The school has set up a monument.

"Peter...please help me," Flash says and Peter pouts.

"My name is Penny," he says and opens his dressing gown to show Flash the mound of a pussy and Flash knows he's going to die here.

"I ssssssee our guest is awake," a voice hisses and venom comes in with...oh shit Tony Stark.

"L... let me go. I won't tell any...mhf!" Flask cries out and is cut off when a tentacle pushes into his mouth. When Venom pulls away Flash can see Peter... Penny? Holding the other end of the rope holding him up while Stark kneels between his...her? Legs and licks against her pussy.

"Venom baby, spread his little cheeks for me honey," Peter says and flash feels his cheeks pulled aside and he's slowly being lowered onto the dildo between his legs.

Flash cries out when it breaches him and even harder when it nestles deep inside him. Pressed up against his walls in a way that makes him think it isn't an ordinary dildo.

Flash trembles at each press of it against his prostate and cries out as it seems to lengthen inside him to probe at places that shouldn't be probbed.

Venom has been abusing his chest for the past hour. Pinching and slapping his pecs and nipples until they're red and swollen.

Flash is long past words all he can do is mewl is distress.

"Shhhh Kitten. Don't worry your owners will take good care of you," Venom says and Penny puts a cat earred headband on his head and when Venom finally pulls him off that horrible not a dildo a tail plug is pushed into his hole and a collar snapped around his neck.

"Come in kitten let's get you home. V, do you think Carnage will like him? He's been bugging us for a pet for a year," Penny says.

Flash cries out as two tentacles immediately force their way into his mouth and ass before connecting inside his body.

Penny giggles and a sudden slap against his cock has Flash yowling as his orgasm washes over him and Penny rubs the spent cum into his hair and nipples.

"You're right. Carnage will love the new Kitten," Penny says before running ahead to where Stark is and slides a hand into the engineer's cunt.

"Please," Flash tries to mumble around the tentacle in his mouth.

"Kittens don't talk. You best remember that," Venom hisses and Flash passes out from fear.


End file.
